criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry LaMontagne
William LaMontagne Jr William LaMontagne Sr. Sandy Jareau Unnamed maternal grandfather Unnamed maternal great-aunt Unnamed maternal aunt Unnamed cousin Spencer Reid Penelope Garcia |status = Alive |actor = Mekhai Andersen |first appearance = Memoriam }} "Mommy!" Henry LaMontagne is the son of ex-New Orleans Police Officer William LaMontagne Jr and SSA Jennifer Jareau. Season Three JJ discovers that she is pregnant in the episode The Crossing with her partner William's child. This pregnancy leads to her temporarily leaving the BAU on a maternity leave. Season Four Henry was born during the Season Four episode Memoriam, and after the team gets to meet him after finishing a case, JJ asks Reid to be Henry's godfather and explains that Garcia will be his godmother. In Normal, JJ brings Henry to the BAU headquarters after the team solves a case, and the team takes turns holding him. In Amplification, after a homegrown terrorist lethally poisons dozens of Annapolis parkgoers with a modified version of anthrax, JJ becomes concerned after learning a baby was poisoned with anthrax during the Amerithrax attacks and calls William to tell him to keep himself and Henry safe. The call isn't answered, and this worries JJ further. When the case is concluded, JJ most likely lets go of this fear. Season Five Henry is seen with his parents in a pharmacy in 100 while they're waiting for a prescription to be filled. It is this visit that actually helps the current case. Season Seven In 2011, Henry suffered from a seizure and had at least one hospital visit prior to There's No Place Like Home. He consequently contracted a fever that became worse, culminating in another hospital visit escorted by William. This forced JJ to return home, but due to the severe weather conditions, she still had to stay in Kansas. After the case is concluded, JJ calls Henry and tells him a bedtime story. In the two-part season finale episodes Hit and Run, he is taken hostage by Izzy Rogers, unbeknownst to him. He asks her to play a game of hide-and-seek, to which she tries to scare him by singing "Ring Around the Rosie", then tell him a story about her (presumed) grandfather, who allegedly resembles him and shares the same name, but this ploy fails. When Izzy is later distracted, Henry hides in a closet, hoping to play hide-and-seek with her. Izzy then gets into a struggle with JJ, who emerges victorious. By the end of the episode, he witnessed Will propose to JJ with Rossi and attends the wedding, becoming amazed by a magic trick performed to him by Reid. Season Eight In The Good Earth, Henry didn't want to go trick-or-treating because his friends told him that Halloween was the one time that real monsters were among humans. JJ helped him get over his fear by challenging Henry to identify who were real monsters and who were not. By the end of the episode, Henry dressed up as his favorite profiler, his godfather Spencer Reid. He briefly reappeared in The Apprenticeship, attending a bureau softball match with JJ. Notes *Mekhai Andersen, the child actor who portrays Henry in 100 and onwards, is actually the real-life son of A.J. Cook, the actress who plays JJ. *His favorite profiler (presumably besides his own mother) is his godfather Spencer Reid (The Good Earth). Appearances *Season Four **Memoriam **Normal *Season Five **100 *Season Seven **There's No Place Like Home **Hit **Run *Season Eight **The Good Earth **The Apprenticeship Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters